


A Single Voice.

by vitersmokes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BL, Bad Ending, Boys Love - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Male MC, Other, Romance, adding tags as we go along, but very gay, insert mc, mlm, recreation of the game, spoilers for the game, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitersmokes/pseuds/vitersmokes
Summary: hardships are something everyone faces, but with an MC who is having a hard time but doesn't like to deal with bullshit, he will have to navigate his experiences while winning the hearts of the RFA members.I want more Male MC representation, and I'm having a hard time lately so this is just a fun tiny project for me to do when I feel slow.Short chapters -- probably will post often.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Rika/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

##  Chapter 1: Coffee Shop

Days seemed to be going really well for him. He landed a steady job, was able to afford a decent apartment, and could feed his cat. He could put food on the table and still have some money left over to spend it on something he really liked. You could say he was living comfortably.

Everything was going so swimmingly until the point where everything made an abrupt switch. It all started when his cat, Vesta, had run out of his front door. Vesta managed to run all the way down the second floor and was abruptly hit by a car. That day haunted him. He felt guilt every time he walked outside. Vesta was in lamest terms, his emotional support buddy, he went to her for comfort, but who would be doing that now? A deep-seated depression was growing inside of him, missing work he was falling behind in paying his bills. 

It didn’t take long before he got fired, instantly putting him at risk to getting evicted from his house as he had no way to make money. Of course, he could try to sell his art again, but it never worked, so anxiety filled his head. To say he was having a difficult time was an understatement.

this was, what felt to him, was the true end. Nothing could get worse than this. Though following suit, friends dropped him due to how depressing he had become. 

Romantic partners took the opportunity to prey on his fragile mind, making the situations worse, making them more drastic by saying it was. 

he started to turn to unsavory means to make rent. he turned to unsavory ways to cope. and still, with what effort he had left, wasn’t enough. 

he had three days to move out of his apartment or the police would be involved after 3 months of not paying rent. 

though, after every storm, there is a rainbow. With his last stretch of hope, he applied for a job. got interviewed on the spot. and got in. 

by some chance miracle, he could make things better again. 

it was all thanks to the coffee shop. 

It was all thanks to that environment, the change from the old and ugly. 

everything felt new, but something was still wrong. 

Emotions felt hard to express, deadpanned and monotone filled his life, making people assume he was always wanting to be left alone. while at first he appreciated the distance given to him. though loneliness. 

though once again the coffee shop saves him once more, by finding a mysterious app while sipping coffee.

would hurt to see what it was about right? 

everything was strange and new and felt like a restart. 

this was his restart, though the peace of just thinking it was a game, comes crashing down when he realizes it’s much more than just a game. he’s seen them all before. 

these people on his screen, they were all real breathing people. which meant he’d have to meet them. 

would they find him boring? would they think the way he expressed himself via text weird? that it didn’t match how he was in person?

he always wanted to ask those questions.

**A/N: this is really short because I'm setting up the character for the rest of the story haha**


	2. I Just Received Your message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its just an otome game.... right?

It was hard to wake up lately… The world felt slow, everything wasn’t the same after everything that happened. Laying in the bed, being inside this room, felt off. I felt like i was living someone else life… this room wasn’t meant for me. This was someone else room. I had previously homeless. Crashing on friends couches jumping from home to home, but it all changed when i met this woman. She owned this coffee shop. It was called Coffee Note, a tiny in the corner coffee shop. I had walked in there trying to buy a coffee, borrowing money from a generous friend, who i have now paid back. She noticed something about me, i dont know what it was, but she said i looked like i needed help.

I denied her that fact, even though it was true. She let me buy my coffee and gave me another one on the house. She and i talked… we talked for a long time. Somehow we got to the topic of my career. She learned i had no job, and thus had no home to pay for. She generously offered her spare room upstairs for me.. I declined at first but she kept insisting. Saying i could work here, earn my keep till i could bear it on my own.

I of course, ended up accepting. I didn’t work on Mondays, which was today. So i didn’t feel the need to hurry out of bed. I let out a sigh and sat up in my bed, one of my legs bending up so i can rest my elbow on it, using my hand to keep my head up. Sleeping is difficult, it never feels like i actually slept. I feel the same as i did the night before. I guess that’s a good thing i work at this coffee shop now. 

I slowly made my way out of bed, going about usual business, such as brushing my hair and teeth. Getting dressed and waking up completely. This spare room was more like a studio apartment. It had its own bathroom, a small kitchenette and the bedroom worked well as a living room. It was half furnished, but during my three months so far being here, i have been trying to make this place more and more of my own. Though with how much money i have i try not to spend it all at once. I need to save up to get out of here and not be a huge bother to the owner.

I let out a sigh as i make my way out the front door, locking it behind me and making sure the key to getting back inside was safely secured in my front pocket. I was dressed in a tight sleeveless turtleneck along with a loose shirt over it. It was getting into the colder seasons, and the heating system upstairs wasn’t the best so i had slipped on a jacket for extra measures. 

I ran my hand through my hair and made my way down the hall. The upstairs felt like a hotel, there were three rooms up here. There was the owners, mine and an extra room i never been inside. 

Down the end of the hall was another door, this door lead immediately to the stairs, the door was here just so customers didn’t wander upstairs on accident. Using my key it opened this door too, closing it behind me and locking it again. I would never want to be the cause of this kind woman getting robbed due to my recklessness of not locking the door. 

I made my way downstairs. Even though i didn’t work today i liked spending my Monday down in the coffee shop. This place was busy, it was a favorite among this neighborhood so it was always bustling with life and the sweet smell of different sorts of blends. 

I made my way into the corner of the shop. A booth no one really sits at because its the farthest away from the heat, often very cold in the corner. So it was the perfect spot for my to be bundled up in and secluded while still being near people. 

I had the urge to try and clean up the area, even though it was already clean. I breathed in through my nose and exhaled through my mouth. Pulling out my phone and decided to scroll through my social media. They were fairly inactive, i posted mostly either art or coffee that i thought looked ‘ aesthetically ‘ pleasing. 

It didn’t take long before i got bored with just seeing what other people were doing, i opened up my app store and started scrolling. My phone froze for a moment. Glitching and i set my phone down quickly in case it was something i did.” oh shit, oh shit-” I started looking around as if that was going to help me, but suddenly the glitching stopped and my screen seemed to return to normal. Though instead of being the page i was on before it started glitching it was on an app. 

“ mystic messenger?” I whispered tilting my head to the side. Reading the description it was a romantic otome game meant to swoon ‘ pretty boys ‘. It was a pretty realistic looking otome game, did they get actors and got these photos? It seemed to be really new, only 6 people have it downloaded. There weren’t any reviews but i guess that’s understandable if there is only 6 people playing it.

Looks like the creator took a lot of time into making it… i have nothing better to do either today so might as well download the app, right? Nothing bad could happen, just a cute otome game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't edited, none of them are, so if you see any errors I'm so sorry!


	3. Unknwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone found a phone and they want him to leave a note

##  Chapter 3: Unknown

Once i had downloaded the game it seemed to have glitched my once more.” oh no did i just download a virus?” I mumbled as i stared at my screen. The glitch of code soon flashed back to normal. Though this time i was in a chatroom… there wasn’t a button that would let me leave.

  
  


**Unknown:** Hello?...

**No Username:** uhm. Hi?

**Unknown:** wow! Okay great, i found someone!   
  


**No Username:** uhh, who are you?

**Unknown:** a good person! I found this phone and i’ve been trying to find the owner of it for a while now! Im so happy someone is in here. 

**No Username:** anyone who has to say they’re a ‘ good person ‘ typically isn't a good person. Also, why the hell are you snooping on someone’s phone? Just leave it there the owner will find it soon enough. 

**Unknown:** uhhh ;; well i my moral code wont let me just leave a phone to be robbed by someone!

**No Username:** well… aren’t your robbing the phone now since you took it?   
  


**Unknown:** No! I want to return it! Please just help me?? I found some coordinates on the phone, I think it's their house. Could you go there for me and leave a note?   
  


**No Username:** why can't you go yourself?

**Unknown:** im out of country right now! I found this phone at the airport but didnt have time to give it to the proper authorities…

**No Username:** ahh, okay…… whats the address?

  
  


After a few seconds the guy on the other side sent a link, clicking on it, it opened my maps and showed me the directions to get to the owner of that phones house.

It was strange, it wasn't that far away… Getting up i tapped the shoulder of one of the waitresses.” Hey Jin? Can you make sure my things don't go anywhere? I’ll be right back. I need to do something real quick.” She nodded her head,” yeah sure! Go on ahead!” She was a kind girl, i think when i first joined she had a crush on me, but i believe it was a fleeting one. She doesn’t act the same as she did when i first joined.

I walked out of the coffee shop. Taking in the people and surroundings. It always feels weird leaving the coffee shop, everything I need is always inside. As I glanced at everyones faces a certain someone stood out to me. It looked like he had died his hair white, pinkish orange coming back in at the roots. Mint eyes stared me down as we locked eyes for a brief moment. He looked somewhat embarrassed, face turning flush red and he averted his eyes. 

I gave a weary smile to him to maybe tell him he's fine and looked down at my phone to follow the directions. It was a block away in an apartment complex. I wanted to move into this one, but it was too expensive. It was right around the corner of my original place of residence… the place i was evicted from… shivering at the thought i continues up into the apartment, going to room 112 on floor 10.

**Unknown:** So are you there?

**No Username:** Yeah, it wasn't far away from where i was…. There is a padlock on it, should i just knock to see if they're home?

**Unknown:** yeah,... knock and see.

I knocked three times, making sure it was loud enough for whoever might be inside to hear, but not, hopefully annoy the whole hallway. When there was no response after a minute I knocked once more just for good measure. Making sure I had a good excuse to just turn away and go home.

**No Username:** no one is home.

**Unknown:** how about opening the door and just writing a note down inside?

**No Username:** That's breaking and entering.

**Unknown:** it's for a good cause! I dont think ill ever be able to return the phone to them. I'm going to be gone for so long they're probably going to get a new phone if they don't find out I have it. 

**No Username:** well wouldn’t even matter if i wanted to, the doors pad locked. 

**Unknown:** There is a passcode in their notes! Maybe try that? Here!

After that message he sent me a combination. 

**No Username:** … okay, but if i see anything suspicious im high tailing it out of here.

**Unknown:** Good boy! Thank you!

**No Username:** how do you know i am a boy.

Ignoring his message for a moment, I typed in the passcode he sent me. It was right, the light turned green and I turned the door. Looking to my left and my right I checked if anyone was watching this hobo looking man trying to enter someone else's home. 

**Unknown:** I guessed! 

**No Username:** okay… the door is open…. No one is inside…

**Unknown:** yay! Okay now go inside! 

**No Username:** but should i?

**Unknown:** yes… i really want to return this phone… 

**Unknown:** oh no something is happe-

It seemed while he was sending a message the messenger app once again glitched. Code scrolling and flashing on my screen before it came back. Though this time i was in a different chatroom. This one had more people… talking about their daily lives… it was weird, what was happening??

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story please consider supporting me on Instagram; @Zerearts!   
> i post art there.


End file.
